


It seems that I love you

by SookieWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hurt, Love Confessions, aquaheartshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Sonia wants to confess to Nessa her feelings...
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	It seems that I love you

"Still not here... I almost finished my cup of tea and my ice cream but still..."

The peach-haired girl sighs, looking at the hour on her phone and thinking what Nessa can be doing.

"I know she is busy with all her modelling and Gym Leader stuff but... She should be here at three pm and she is not... Gosh, aah I'm going to try to not get angry. She is my love after all."

But suddenly, a beautiful woman comes in the Hulbury cafe. She has blue hair, blue eyes and she wears a beautiful red dress. There is no doubt, it's Nessa!

Nessa walks towards the table where Sonia is sat.

"What were you doing? I have been sitting here for 2 hours!" Sonia says, with a little bothered voice but she can't yell at her.

\- Hey, calm down Sonia. I was just busy with my modelling stuff. At least you could forgive me I guess?

Sonia notices that Nessa is a little mad at her. Her eyebrows are frown, and she is looking at her. Suddenly, her voice becomes shy.

"There is something I want to say to you.. I don't want to make you anxious or whatever but... Let me order a raspberry tea first. It should calm myself."

And then the maid comes with a raspberry tea only for Nessa. The Gym Leader is a regular customer here but it's illegal to get a tea for free here. The tea is red and seems delicous. Nessa used to drink this a lot during her teenagehood, but she stopped and she don't know why.

Trying to lift the cup, the young woman feels her fingers becoming hot under the effect of the heat of the cup.

"Ouch!"

Sonia can't let Nessa like this!

\- Nessa, are you okay?

\- It's just a little burn, I'm okay, don't worry for me.

Sonia is embarassed, even when the Gym Leader is bothered or angry she looks beautiful... The fact is that she is in love of her since years but she doesn't know how to tell it. While Nessa is enjoying her cup of tea.

"Nessa, there is something I want to say you. Could we go outside? I know a perfect place for it but I'll let you finish your tea first."

The Hulburian says nothing and her cheeks become red! A read like the raspberry tea she has drunk before. Seeing Sonia standing up, she does the same and follows her.

[...]

The place where the two are is really beautiful! They can see the sea, there is bench where couples can sit down, There are even trees, moving slowly by the wind.

Sonia sits down on a bench and Nessa does the same, near her. She feels bedazzled by her beauty, her wonderful peach hair. 

"Tell me my dear" Nessa says with her soft and beautiful voice. "What do you want to tell me?"

\- Uh? How did you call me? Sonia was embarassed but in love!

\- Hey, I called you "my dear" because...

\- There is no "because"! I know you feel the same thing as me!

\- What do you mean?

\- It seems that I love you...

Nessa is blown away! Sonia shares her love feelings! How could she react with? Her cheeks are more and more red! 

"Sonia... I love you too... Could we kiss?"

\- Of course!

With her consent, Sonia kisses gently Nessa's cheeks before giving her a rough and wonderful kiss.

Love wins even where it concerns two women.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
